Puddles
by Lillythemarshmellowqueen
Summary: Kiba felt a chill slide down his back as the feeling of being watched overtook him. He Whirled around and looked into a pair of crimson eyes. KibaXCheza and a bit of HigeXBlue... okay alot! AU fic. Click on it go on you might be suprised!
1. Chapter 1: Gravity

**Chapter 1: Gravity**

'_This life is a road we must follow_

_Always searching_

_When it rains_

_Or when the mist obscures our path_

_We must walk_

_We must walk on this road called life_

_Some don't find what they are looking for _

_Those who do find it, are running_

_Those who do are fortunate_

_Those who do are in love'_

He put one foot in front of the other. Running came naturally to Kiba, having done it all his life. Whether it was running away or running towards. Running just for the sake of it. He had legs and he used them.

Now though he was running through a hospital his shoes squeaking on the clean floors. The smell of disinfectant was sharp to his senses. Slowing down he looked right and entered the ward. There was a row of beds lining each wall of the large room, most of them curtained. He checked with a nurse and headed to the second one on the right.

The sight that greeted him was one that made an eyebrow rise on his forehead. Hige was laying one leg in a cast, defying gravity, while the rest of him lay on a bed, a disgruntled expression lighting his face. Kiba noticed Tsume silently watching as well with a look of bemusement on his usually calm features as Hige complained.

"I so could have whipped him… I just lost my balance… see... I would have been fine but I fell... wait till I get out of here I will get that McFaul..."

Tsume only grunted in reply.

Kiba moved forward asking " Your feeling better? From the phone call I got you were apparently on your death bed?"

Hige looked up wincing " I just busted my leg… no biggy…" he grinned.

At that moment the doctor arrived with Hige's result's after briefly clarifying that Kiba and Tsume were Hige's roommates and that Hige had no other immediate family he told them the situation.

When he left Hige was no longer smiling.

"Two months in bed and a crutch for the next three? How will you survive?" Tsume asked.

Hige snorted "I'll sleep!" he announced folding his arms.

"Of course you'll miss all your classes…" Tsume continued arms folded and looked at Kiba who replied" We'll spit the days bringing them to him.

Tsume nodded.

"Aw man! I'm stuck here and I have to study!"

"Yes… not to mention Blue wont be too happy about this" Kiba added quietly.

Hige cringed as simultaneously a shout was heard.

"Where is the Idiot!?!"

Nurses hushed and the sound of running was heard. Blue came into view, black hair, red scarf and flashing azure eyes. Her expression had the ability to kill yet was underlined with worry. She was closely followed by her brother Toboe who in a worried voice asked

"Hige! Are you alright?"

"I'm-" began the invalid but was interrupted as Blue exploded.

"WHAT? Do you think you were doing?!? HOW? Did you let this happen?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA! How worried I was?!?" she spoke very loudly and almost incoherently.

Tsume cut in as she stopped to suck in air.

"Blue would you like me to take Toboe home for you?" he asked in a very un-Tsume-like manner, before Blue could draw another breath he pulled Toboe away muttering to Kiba.

"You stay with him until he's moved to a more permanent spot"

Kiba blinked and they were gone, Toboe's questions ringing in his ears. Blue was bearing down a scared Hige.

"How could you put your self in such danger?!" She ranted.

"But I-" began Hige.

She smacked him on the head with a pillow, "No Buts"

He opened his mouth.

"No excuses!" she continued, " what you did was wrong and most of all Stupid!!"

Hige looked down guiltily and took here threats.

Kiba meanwhile smiling slightly backed out of the small curtained room and out into the ward. He looked around and spotted a small brown haired nurse. He approached her and opened his mouth to ask but she cut across him.

"The cafeteria is two floors down." She said with a smile. Kiba shut his mouth nodded and walked in the direction that she had pointed.

He walked but didn't really look where. Each white washed corridor was identical and stairs led to more stairs. His thoughts were on Hige and his foolish actions. Hige now had a broken leg because of a fight involving Russell McFaul. Russell was the Freeton College tough guy. No-one messed with some one like him. No-one but Hige, who had been impulsive enough to get into more than a nice argument, resulting in a fight and injury. Kiba himself had been provoked many times by Russell but a placid exterior prevented much friction.

Kiba looked around; he was in a completely unknown area with no sign of human activity anywhere. He entered the fist ward he saw. This was identical to the one Hige was in but there was no cheeky nurse at the desk, nor were any of the occupants awake. The room was painted a fading green color and beds lined each side of the room. Kiba saw twelve beds holding dozing patients of all ages.

A curios smell of flowers attracted him forward. At the end of the ward was a long window, with a window seat, looking out into a small garden out side the hospital building. Kiba looked out of this window at rows of flowers and a fountain, then side ways at an empty bed which looked like it had been vacated recently.

Kiba felt a chill slide down his back as the feeling of being watched overtook him. He Whirled around and looked into a pair of crimson eyes.

**Yess!! I finally finished the fist chapter! This is my Wolf's rain Fanfic so please be nice though constructive critique is wholeheartedly welcomed! I know, I know cliffy.. hehe but I assured you if thing go as planned I shall have at least 2 updates per month and cha the chappies are gonna be quite long at times. **

**Disclaimer: Because I am forgetful this is a disclaimer for the whole fic! I DO NOT OWN WOLF"S RAIN! T-T KK!?!? Nor will I ever! If I did more would have gone on between Cheza and Kiba!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cheza

**Chapter 2: Cheza **

_"Where flowers bloom so does hope"__ - Lady Bird Johnson_

"This one wonders who you are? This one is called Cheza" The small girl said gazing at Kiba her eyes flickering. He looked back into her scarlet eyes, the ever changing shades of red and was stunned. Her eyes held so much pain and suffering yet an innocent delight of one who cannot see the world. They held Kiba's gaze in an invincible grasp and he let them. They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity before Kiba realized what he was doing. He took a step back and looked at her.

She was small and pale, dressed in a simple white frock. Short lavender pink hair fluttered around her pallid face. Her candid expression showed open curiosity.

"This one is called Cheza, what are you called?" she asked again in a thin musical voice.

"I'm Kiba…" he replied dazed.

"Kiba…" she repeated, sighing almost as she said it. The way she uttered his name made a tingling sensation run up Kiba's spine.

"I'm kind of lost." He said then asked "Who are you?"

"This one is Cheza." She simply said. "This one is also lost…?" her head bowed as sadness crept into her voice. "This one is sick and lost."

The sadness that radiated from her then reached deep inside Kiba tearing at his very heart. He didn't know why. He didn't know how but he just wanted her to happy once again. He opened his mouth but could not find words to comfort the down hearted girl.Then she sighed and lifted her head a smile playing on her pink lips.

"But this one can show you the way out!" she reached out a hand in Kiba's general direction and it was small and delicate like her.

"Come" she urged and reached forward to hold Kiba's arm then felt her way down to his hand. Holding it securely in her own she turned around and headed out of the ward.

"You are quiet" she stated as they walked down the corridor.

"I'm wondering who you are?" Kiba replied.

"This one is Cheza, silly" she giggled.

Her laugh was like the trilling of many bells. When she laughed her whole aura was bright and a joy soared in to Kiba's heart, he smiled lightly still wondering what she was, what he was doing.

"Yuki." Cheza stated and let go of Kiba's hand. She skipped forward as a short nurse came around the corner, catching sight of Cheza she smiled and held out her hand which Cheza immediately grasped.The nurse looked at Kiba who had come to a stop a little way away from the two, a questioning expression on his face.

"I thought you were looking for the cafeteria?" Yuki asked one eyebrow raised.

Kiba shrugged "I got lost..."

Cheza turned her head in the direction of each person they spoke.

"Yuki? You know Kiba?" she inquired.

"Yes Cheza honey his friend is in medical ward four and I told him where to find the cafeteria ...

Apparently he found you!" Yuki answered and gave Kiba another look.

"I didn't find Cheza, she found me" Kiba said his hands in his pockets.

"Have they moved Hige yet?" he added.

Yuki shook her head, "But I know his going..."

She turned to Cheza "honey its time for your afternoon nap now come on" she began to pull Cheza with her.

"But who will show Kiba the way out?" Cheza

"I'll do that Cheza" Yuki answered motioning for Kiba to follow, "you shouldn't be wandering around alone Cheza, you know that."

Cheza only hummed happily as the trio began to head back to Cheza's ward.

Yuki began explaining as they walked the white halls, "This is the east wing of the hospital you know...and you ended up here from A and E, that's the south wing...really were you day dreaming or something?"

"Sort of..." Kiba replied.

Yuki shook her head "Well Cheza's ward is No.27 and your friend Hige will he moved No. 23 that's a corridor down" Yuki pointed to where the hall turned left. Kiba nodded listening more to Cheza humming. It was a soft melody, enchantingly pure.

The brunette turned into the ward and Kiba followed noticing a 21 written on a sign at the door. Yuki reached the end of the ward and Cheza climbed into the bed there. Yuki tucked the girl in and closed the curtains at the window. She turned to Kiba and whispered " Stay here a second, I need to get a few things, I'm going off-duty now so I can show you out."

With that she walked over to a desk and began gathering paper.Once more Kiba felt like he was being watched but knew who it was, he turned towards the bed and was shocked to find a pair of scarlet eyes intently looking at him.Cheza was poised at the edge of her bed leaning towards Kiba.

"Good you are not gone" she whispered." This one has something to ask you."

Kiba couldn't help but smile.

"Yes?" he replied knowing that he would agree with whatever it was so mesmerized was he by those eyes.

"Will you be this one's friend?" Cheza whispered.

Kiba was hesitant because this was not something he had ever been asked but then he looked at Cheza, her face expectant, her eyes shining.

"Yes I will"

Cheza smiled a most radiant smile and Kiba had to smile in return.

Then Cheza jumped back under the covers as they both heard Yuki coming. She had change out of her white uniform and was wearing jeans and a red coat. Her brown hair which had been in a loose bun was now set free and in her arms she held various books and papers. She nodded at Kiba to follow, and he did glancing back once at Cheza. The young girl was asleep, her lips smiling.

Yuki first led Kiba to ward 23 where they glimpsed Hige lying in a bed groaning while Blue sat arms crossed beside his bed. Yuki then led him to the hospital reception pointing out various places in the hospital, until Kiba almost knew his way around as well as her, and then out the front door. When outside then hospital Yuki asked where Kiba was headed, as it turned out she lived near Kiba's apartment block and invited her self to walk back with him. Yuki was a very talkative and cheeky person but Kiba didn't mind, he needed to ask her some questions.

"Who is Cheza?" he began. "Why is she in hospital?"

Yuki looked at him as they walked on the footpath. It was a damp late afternoon and rain was about fall.

"Cheza is a patient at this hospital, she's...sick, but how do you know her anyway?"

"I don't... she just... found me today" Kiba replied gazing up at the cloudy sky.

"Cheza is ill...very ill, she-she has a rare heart disease" Yuki burst out then bit her lip. "I shouldn't have said that...but I was just trying to let you know...Cardiomyopathy is terminal..." she was quiet for a while after that and they both walked in silence.

"She's blind?" Kiba wondered.

Yuki nodded "But she's really well adapted, it's almost as if she can see the she runs about." Then she added "you're her friend now though and she won't forget, will you come visit?"

Kiba was taken back "You were listening?" he asked.

She grinned and nodded her brown hair falling into her eyes.

"Do you go to Freeton College?" Yuki asked changing the subject.

"Yes" was his reply.

"I'm doing another medical course Mondays and Thursdays" she informed him. She chattered on for a while as they walked. From her light banter Kiba learned that she was an orphan, lived on her own although she had a few relatives and had been a nurse for almost a year. But these things only barely registered in Kiba's mind for it was thinking of something else. If Yuki noticed she didn't mind.

"Well this is my turn" Yuki proclaimed. "See ya around, dreamer boy..." she waved and turned to walk away.

"Bye" he said as he turned towards his own building. Yuki was nice but the whole time she had been talking Kiba's mind had only half been on her. He had been thinking about _her_.

"Cheza?" he breathed before walking into the building.

* * *

Dr.Cher Degre sat in her office trying to ignore the only other person there, her ex, Hub. He annoyingly was standing and fiddling with a paper weight at her desk. Cher was writing a report but was losing her patience with it as Hub continually irritated her. She crossed out a word, put her pen down and stood up anger pulsing through her veins.

"What is it Hub" she hissed through her teeth.

He looked up." Well I was wondering...if after work you would like to have dinner at-"

"Hub how many times will you ask?" she said desperately.

"As many times as it takes to get a yes"

"Well keep asking!" Cher stated and walked out with a mutter "I'm going to check up on Cheza."

* * *

"There is definitely some cardiac enlargement" Cher stated viewing an x-ray. She turned to the senior nurse beside her and asked "Make sure Cheza has anti-coagulant treatment...how has she been?"

"Weak spells and headaches for the last couple of days" The nurse replied.

Cher nodded then turned to Cheza with file still in her hands.

"Cheza, its Dr. Cher. How are you?" she asked.

Cheza sitting on her bed replied cheerfully "this one is fine today! This one is much better Dr. Cher."

Cher smiled at Cheza's innocent attitude and asked "And. How was your day?"

"Today this one made a new friend Dr.Cher. His name is Kiba. This one is very happy. Are you very happy Dr.Cher ?"

Cher was taken aback It was incredible how being blind let Cheza pick up on such subtle things as one's mood.

"Ah...I'm fine Cheza...I heard that you left the ward alone today?" Cher reached for any other subject.

"Oh no, this one was with Kiba" was her reply, "But..." she hesitated and then plunged on."This one also wanted to go out; can this one go out side to the garden?"

Cher sighed; really it was saddening to refuse her again and again. "I'm sorry Cheza but the weather is much too cold..."

Her face fell.

'Oh no! What did I do?' Cher though frantically.

"Uh.. But I'm sure the weather will clear up in a few days... You can go outside to your garden then"

Cheza's face upturned and she smiled. "This one shall wait."

Cher sighed in relief.

"I'll see you again soon, please get some rest Cheza" Cher said walking out of the ward.

'Oh Cheza...' Cher thought. 'I hope I don't lose her too' For Cher was tired of losing patients one of the results of being a doctor was death.

'Cheza' Cher though 'She's one of a kind'. Diagnosed with a rare heart disease since age four, blind and psychologically affected by witnessing death of both parents, Cheza was full of life and happiness.

'She's like a delicate flower' Cher though as she got her self a coffee and prepared for a long night of work.

'But she never does close her petals at night.'

* * *

**Lilly: Well hello there and Happy Valentines Day.**

**As you know .' Hopefully.. ahehe that was Chapter two!!! Please do review and tell me what you think!**

**Laurry: And no Yuki is no an Oc who shall fall in love with the WR guys.. so get it out of your system!!!**

**Lilly: Nor is there gonna be any OcXOc**

**Laurry: Cha!**

**Lilly: Well doo look out for chapter 3 which has some HigeXBlue.. ahehe .. quite a bit of action.. (blush)**

**Laurry: Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Soup!

**Chapter 3 : Soup**

_'You know what we need? Soup!!' _**Braniac 5**

His teeth were vibrating in side his jaw as he held on tightly to Tsume. The engine of the motorcycle was rumbling beneath them, as Tsume whizzed through the traffic. With a judder the vehicle came to a stop, Toboe got off shakily. He unclamped his jaw an exclaimed. "That was great! Will you take me on it again?"

Tsume removed his helmet and replied "That was a one-time thing runt, I just did it to escape Blue's... Wrath..."

Toboe only grinned in return and continued with his hands behind his head.

"So how is Hige? You whipped me outta there so fast I didn't even get to see him! How did he get so beat up anyway?"

"Hige messed with McFoul...he was gonna get hurt..." Tsume replied as if stating a fact. He crossed his and continued.

"McFoul challenged him to a dare, a fight, on top of the garage roof.." Rolling his eyes Tsume scowled.

"You know Hige... That klutz he fell..."

Toboe laughed at this but Tsume reprimanded angrily "It's no laughing matter. Hige needs to stay in hospital for three months!"

Toboe gasped "So long? Blue will be mad!"

His face fell as Tsume began to put the helmet back on.

"Hey Tsume? You can stay can't you?" he asked hopefully.

"No way kid, not after what old man Quent did last time?"

With that Tsume revved up his motorcycle and began to drive away. He gestured with one hand a form of goodbye and was gone.

Toboe watched him go, until he turned a corner and was lost to sight. He then turned around and walked into the building.

"Pops... I'm home.." He announced.

Quent Yaden was sitting in front of the TV A bottle of beer in one hand, the remote in the other.

"Where were _you? _And where's Blue?"

"Oh... Blues at the hospital...Hige uh... Hurt his leg..." Toboe replied hurriedly.

Quent grunted "Damn well deserves it that boy" he turned back to his TV and Toboe escaped into the kitchen.

* * *

"Blueee!!" complained a bed ridden and disheveled Hige two days after being admitted to the hospital.

"Open wide!" Blue replied in a sing song voice that had a slight mocking edge. She held a spoon full of chicken soup in on hand, poised over Hige, ready to force feed the invalid.

"Blue! Stop!"

"No! I want to act as a nurse, besides its fun to annoy you and take advantage of your immobility!" She smiled mischievously.

"Now I said, open wide or do I have to force your mouth open?" indignantly Hige complied.

"This is embarrassing..." he complained, nettled.

"Well... It's supposed to be!! I'm punishing you!" Blue simply said , standing over his bed bowl and spoon in hand.

"You worried me so much, I have to punish you somehow..." she professed leaning forward unconsciously.

"Punishment! I want a reward... For being stuck in this boring place..." Hige scowled.

"Hmph" was the only reply he got.

Blue leaned over to administer another dose of soup when before she could protest or even react Hige had sat up and captured her lips.

The kiss was short but sweet... Even though Hige tasted like chicken soup ... (okay...ew...)

Blue pulled back and opened her eyes, the were a soft baby blue and for a moment Hige thought he had softened her up, as a light blush crept up her face.

But the next her eyes were ice once more.

"What was that?" she inquired politely with a hint of sarcasm.

"My reward..." he replied smugly

"Reward for what?"

"Well for being patient with your soup and-"

Blue had taken the opportunity of his open mouth to force another spoon in!

"This is not gonna help my leg get any better you know..."

"I know.." with that she shoved another spoon full in.Frowning, Hige swallowed and opened his mouth to complain.

"Hey-" He began, but was cut off once more as Blue bending over him, covered his mouth with hers.

She didn't care who saw them in the ward, she didn't notice a certain nurse glance at the pair and smile.When she was done, Hige wide eyed but pleased exclaimed " Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

She just stared back, the soup punishment wasn't working.

"Your impossible!" Blue sighed exasperated.

"And your sweet!" was his reply as he grinned.

All he got in return though was of course more chicken soup!

* * *

**Lilly: Chapter 33333 wheee!!A few points to note, although this was a light chapter and quite funny I hope..it did have some dark elements... Which I hope you note. Another thing is that I'm sorry if Tsume was a lil' OOC but Tsume is a really hard character...and it's even harder to keep him **_**in**_** character... Specially with what I have planned for him...ahehehe**

**Ps**

**Laurry: I hope you enjoyed this short and sweet chapter - Lilly-Chan would like you to know that the next is round the same length but chapter five may take it's time in coming as it is absolutely HUGE!**

**REVIEW!!**

**REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and flowers

**Chapter 4: Dreams and Flowers **

_'True I talk of dreams_

_Which are the children of an idle brain_

_Begot of nothing but vain fantasy_

_Which is as thin as substance as the air.' _**William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet.**

It was a Tuesday afternoon, rain lashing the windows as Kiba dumped a pile of books on the table beside Hige's bed.

"You'd think I'd gone away for a whole year not a week!" Hige exclaimed warily eyeing the pile of books as he put a small marshmellow in his mouth.

"Get used to it... you'll be here a long time..." Kiba replied placidly.

"Aw... Don't ruin my mood... Blue was here a while back, she's _still __**mad**_ with me. She's visiting but only to give me glares" since her soup back fired, he added to him self, smiling at the memory.

Kiba smiled slightly, then froze. The world around him seemed to stop, the other people in the ward were nothing but background even Hige's banter was drowned out as Kiba's ears tuned in to one thing. An entrancing melody, a chanting of wordless song that strummed into beautiful notes. A soft voice was calling him, pulling, commanding him. In a dream like haze he left a stunned Hige who called after "Am I supposed to do this by my self?"

The tune went on leaping from tinkling to sorrowful and Kiba followed it. From ward 23 he entered a corridor. White as paper he followed a path pointed out to him by Yuki what seemed like years ago. He enter No. 27, many of the patients were awake and listening, while some slept. A nurse, that wasn't Yuki sat at the desk, her eyes closed, listening.

But these things barely registered in Kiba's mind because then he saw her. She was sitting in the window seat the light falling on her, illuminating her. She was bright, bright light, almost glowing in Kiba's eyes. Her delicate features were arranged in a serene expression. She looked out the window. The song flowing from her lips caused the very wind out side to blow.

The melody eventually came to a stop breaking Kiba out of his reverie. Then she turned her head and looked straight at him, her eyes unseeing.

She tilted her head and raised a hand motioning with it for Kiba to come closer. He walked forward on hesitant feet. Standing in front of her he found him self in the implacable hold of her crimson eyes.

Cheza smiled and smiled, still standing, framed by the window.

"Kiba" she pronounced. "You came to se this one again!"

Joy radiated from her and happiness exploded inside Kiba he couldn't help but smile and move closer.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, moving to stand at the window, looking out, his hands in his pockets.

She too looked out the window.

"This one could tell by your breathing, Kiba" she replied "this one can always tell..."

He accepted that without question and turned looking at her and she turned to look back smiling.

Her smile once more took him off-guard. He gapped as his heart began to thud.

"Are you happy Kiba?" She asked suddenly.

When he did not reply she moved closer. Before Kiba had time to react she had her head on his chest, listening. Then she turned up to him and whispered.

"Your heart_ is_ happy Kiba, your heart is happy."

And Kiba found that his heart truly was happy but Cheza had not realized that in her eagerness she was very close her face inches from Kiba, her hands resting on his chest.

He took a step back and Cheza lost her balance, tipping forward. He steadied her with his arm.

"Cheza" he simply said, telling her to be careful in one word.

"This one is alright." she replied settling her self back onto the window seat still holding onto his hand.

"This one's heart is happy too" she said holding his hand in both of her white ones.

"But this one's heart is broken."

Then she brought his hand to rest on her chest. Kiba felt the faint irregular heart beat before he hastily withdrew his hand.

"This one's heart is broken, Kiba" she repeated, a sadness creeping into her voice. "Can you fix it? Dr. Cher is trying but this one is still not better..." Cheza bowed her head.

"Cheza" Kiba said once more, distressed by her anguish.

"Your heart_ will heal_" he reassured, though he wasn't sure if they were talking about it physically or metaphorically.

She smiled and looked back up at him, her face shining. "This one know that, now"

Kiba found himself smiling with her.

"This one _is_ trying to help fix it..." Cheza continued. "Will you help this one Kiba?"

"What ever it takes" he smiled at her.

Cheza turned back to the window. "Kiba" She pointed out the window to a few potted plants, pink and yellow flowers danced in the rain.

"This one was talking to the flowers when you came."

"Sing for me as well?"

"You are not a flower..." She giggled.

"But this one shall sing for you too" Cheza took a breath and began to sing.

An enchanting wordless melody that sent all those around into a stupor. As she sang Kiba looked out the window at the rain and flowers.

Unbidden a though came to his mind, like dream in which he wasn't in control.

'I will do what ever it takes, to heal your heart, Cheza...'

Cheza looked at him and smiled, her eyes closing almost as if she had heard him think.

* * *

**Lilly: I read back over that... And it's quite random... Isn't it? God only knows what I was thinking... When I wrote it... Math's HW probably ... I've got loads to do...(cringe) and english.. and Home.ec... AND FRENCH!! oh french how i loathe thee!**

**Laurry: It wasn't that random Nee-Chan ... But what the crud was Shakespeare doing in there?!? O.o**

**Lilly: meh... Don't ask me... How would **_**I **_**know??**

**Laurry: Uh... You wrote it...**

**Lilly: Technically 'we' wrote it... Since you are my alter ego who is three...and a boy**

**Larry: O.O'**

**Lilly: . Cha... Peoples please review... Me needs it bad!!!! I only ask for 4 reviews...hehe...**


	5. Chapter 5: socks

**Chapter 5: Socks**

_'Friends are like old socks. They turn up when you least expect them to' _**Lillith Black (that's me you know!!)**

She skipped down the white corridor, her feet pattering on the floor as she trailed her hand on the wooden railing attached to the wall.

Freeton Hospital was buzzing with a lot of life today. The water was falling from the 'up'- Cheza corrected her self, Yuki called it the sky. But people did not like the water and they crowded around inside. She could hear the water they dragged in with them. Water that create puddles on the ground.

Cheza came to a stop outside a ward and listened. The No.23 was written on the wall beside the door but she did not see.

A sigh.

Someone was very lonely and bored.

Timidly Cheza walked in, shuffling a little in the thick pink socks Yuki had placed on feet. Cheza didn't care much for shoes but in an attempt to keep the girls feet safe Yuki had forced the girl to wear slipper socks.

Cheza decided she could live with them. After she had promptly asked the tired nurse if she could go and see the boy who kept moaning so much. Yuki had sighed but relented.

Now Cheza approached his bed watched curiously by the other patients in the ward. The curtain was drawn halfway around the bed.

She tilted her head and poked it inside. Someone was sitting on the bed breathing heavily and grunting every once in a while.

Cheza blinked. Normally at this point a person would inquire who she was or make some form of communication. Unless he was asleep but he wasn't, she could sense he was alert.

Cheza stepped forward until she was standing at the edge of the bed. She raised her hand forward and gently touched his forehead. She felt his eyes open and she took a step back.

Hige opened his eyes. Closed them and then opened them again. He stared as a small girl a bit younger than him stood beside his bed. She had cream white skin, angelic features and the most astonishing red eyes. For a moment Hige thought he actually was dead. Maybe the pain had actually killed him and she was here to take him away.

But then she frowned and asked "Why do you close your eyes when you do not sleep?"

"I'm just 'resting' and trying not to think of my leg." was his immediate reply.

"How?"

"By thinking of hotdogs..." Hige's eyes lit up as the word hotdog escaped his lips.

"I can just imagine them when I close my eyes."

"This one doesn't need to close her eyes to think, this one doesn't see anyway." Cheza said animatedly.

"Oh- you talk funny!" Hige exclaimed sitting up a bit more.

"This one did not know that... But you give funny answers. What... Is a 'hotdog'?" Cheza countered.

Hige began to laugh at her innocent expression. "What's your name?"

Cheza giggled and answered "This one is Cheza, this one came here from ward 27." she nodded and turning her head to one side asked "What is your name?"

"Hige." he smiled.

Laughing Cheza asked "What is it? What is a hot dog?"

She sat down on an armchair placed beside his bed.

"Hot is like cold... And dogs say 'woof'?"

Hige smiled at her simpleness and proceeded to explain to the girl exactly what a hotdog was.

When he was done Cheza wanted to know what a 'colddog' was.

Hige laughed and said "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come Cheza? Died of boredom probably..." he answered himself.

"How ironic..."

When Cheza had come it had been a rainy Saturday afternoon, now it was a thunderous stormy evening.

They had been laughing quite a lot and Hige had completely forgotten his plastered leg.

Cheza's cheeks were tinged with pink and her breathing was hard.

Yuki suddenly appeared, she stood by the bed frowning. Her face reflected the thunderous weather.

"Yuki..." Cheza rasped still breathing hard. The said woman placed a hand on Cheza's forehead, her expression went stony.

Hige looking at this with confusion gulped as Yuki turned her emerald eyes on him, glaring.

"What?" he asked.

Yuki looked back at Cheza who was concentrating on breathing her eyes half-lidded.

"She over-exerted herself... Cheza I think its time for you to get to bed..."

The brunette looked around "Besides the head nurse will have my neck for leaving you out of my sight for so long!"

Grudgingly Cheza got up and Yuki half carried half dragged her away.

Hige sighed.

Then heard the pitter patter of feet as Cheza came running back. She appeared at the foot of his bed breathless and pale.

"This one very nearly forgot" she gasped. "This one must ask you, for this one asked Kiba too-"

"Kiba? You know him?" Hige questioned.

Cheza nodded "This one wants too know can this one be your friend?"

"You already are Cheza! You don't have to ask!"

She just smiled in return, a most radiant smile before running back to Yuki.

"So Kiba's your friend huh?" Hige asked aloud.

"I've got a bone to pick with that guy... If he ever shows his face around here anyway..."

She awoke but didn't open her eyes, there was no need. The rain was beating at the window but not as hard as the day before. The cloud mercifully allowed some light through as times and this light fell on Cheza. It warmed her cool skin and for a while she just lay there feeling the warmth caress her.

A word rose to her lips.

A name. His name.

"Kiba"

_'This one doesn't even know what he looks like...' _she though.

It had now been days since she had met him, five to be precise. And Cheza was, counting every day till she

could hear his voice again.

"He has to go to college..." Yuki had replied when asked, "Just wait, I'm sure he'll come visit." But he hadn't just yet.

The girl sighed and sat up hearing her heart beat. It wasn't right. Not like Yuki, not like Mamma, Papa and not like Kiba. She knew this for she had felt their hearts. Hearing being her primary sense Cheza had learned early in life that her heart wasn't right. It was 'broken' and it could kill her.

Of course she didn't care much she just smiled when the fact was pointed out. She wanted to be and was happy.

Till the age of six Cheza had lived with her parents in a large house on the outskirts of Freeton. She had been told that her family was very rich but she only remembered her mother's voice, her soft touch and the musical laugh of her father.

Cheza tried to remember how her life had been before that day. But only memories of **that** dreadful day came to her. The day the alarm had started in the house.

Sitting on her parent's bed she remembered as the machines began to screech.

All of a sudden her mother had grabbed her pulled her down. She could hear her father shouting.

"Cheza, hide under the bed, stay there!"

The girl obeyed.

Shouts. People screaming. The floor shaking under running feet. Strange people had come, men she did not know. Loud bangs and her mother screaming her fathers name.

Then one single bang, a thump and the horrible scent of blood. She could hear Mamma gasping.

Cheza hadn't moved until the foreign people were long gone. Only then had she crept shaking out from under her refuge. Standing up she had promptly slipped in a puddle on the floor. The liquid was slightly warm. Then she felt her mother lying on the ground covered in it. Cheza smelled her hands now covered in the think liquid. Blood.

With a shake of her head Cheza came back to the present. This was more than ten years ago... She couldn't dwell. Yes she had not talked a word for two years after while living with her aunt Hamona but then she had recovered. A smile spread on her face as she decided to visit Hige once more.

She got up from the bed remembering to open her eyes at the last minute. She wanted to avoid being accused of sleep walking. She began to walk out of the ward straight away but was stopped.

"Where do you think you are going young lady?"

Cheza cringed and turned around. She stuck her tongue out at Yuki before giving her a toothy grin.

After an extremely tired Yuki had forced socks and some decent clothes, not to mention breakfast on her, Cheza escaped. Skipping down the corridor she finally came to ward 23. She jumped in with the brightest of moods once more poking her head into the curtains around his bed. But her smile slipped of her face as she realized that some one was already there.

Blue sat arms folded as the annoying silence continued. She glared at him and he sheepishly smiled back.

"Hige," she growled. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're cute when you're angry!" he grinned.

Scowling she closed her eyes and sighed, "You can't break me down with complements! I'm still annoyed with you!"

"What because we won't have date night for the next two months?"

"No."

"Because I'm sure we can do what ever you want right here." he flashed her his teeth still smiling goofily and patting the bed.

"Hige..." she intoned angrily.

"Aww... Come on Blue lighten up!" he moaned. "I already have the busted leg!"

"Hige you-"

Blue was cut off as Hige pointed to the curtain. A pitter patter of small feet was followed by a pink head.

She stared and stared her eyes moving restlessly but Blue had been so surprised she had stopped breathing.

"Is some one here Hige?" Cheza asked with a frown of confusion.

Blue let out a gush of air and Cheza turned her head in Blue's direction.

"Who are you?" the young girl asked openly curious.

Blue's mouth opened unconsciously.

"Blue this is Cheza, she's another patient here. Cheza this is Blue my girlfriend." Hige said smoothly.

Cheza nodded and then smiled. "This one is happy Blue came to visit Hige he was very lonely."

Blue looked at Hige eyebrows raised.

He only shrugged in response.

"Your right about that Cheza" he smiled. "Now if only she wouldn't be so angry with me!"

Cheza giggled.

Blue huffed folding her arms. But then noticing Cheza and Hige's expectant expressions sighed.

"Fine! But one more toe out of line and... "She drew a finger across her neck.

Hige only grinned back and looked at Cheza who was delicately perched at the foot of his bed.

"So Cheza tell us about your self? All we talked about yesterday was food and Kiba?"

"Kiba?" asked Blue.

"You know Kiba too?" asked Cheza with delight.

Blue nodded and then realized a second too late that Cheza could not see.

"Uh... Yes I do..." she hastily put in.

The younger girl only smiled back.

"This one stays in ward 27 because... this one is broken..." though a sadness crept into her voice she

continued.

"This one wants to go outside to the garden but this one is not well enough and Yuki says the weather is bad-"

As if summoned Yuki showed up in a hurry, it was just as well because Hige and Blue had no idea how to reply.

"Hi you guys!" she panted.

"Hey..." was Hige's lazy greeting.

"Oh Hello Yuki, I didn't know you worked here." Blue said surprised, she knew Yuki from school but didn't expert to see her here.

"Well now you do!" Yuki grinned at Blue and flashed a peace sign. She looked at her watch while jogging on the spot.

"Cheza, Dr. Degre offered me a ride home and I'm going of duty in a couple of minutes. I have to take you back now..."

"But this one only got here!" Cheza protested. She looked up at Yuki who sighed. "Cheza..." Then Yuki looked at Blue her green eyes shining.

"Perfect... Blue could I ask you for a favor?"

Blue nodded.

"I'm going _now_ but could you make sure Cheza goes back to her ward around two?"

"Sure I'll take her back." Blue answered.

"Thanks a million, I owe you one Blue!" she high fived Cheza who held up her hand, then raced out the ward backwards

"It's not every day I get a ride home from a doctor-" that's when she bumped into someone.

She flipped around "I'm so sorry! I should have seen-"

Green met gold and Yuki felt her face go red.

"Uh... Um... Sorry..." then she raced away.

Cheza turned to Hige and asked.

"What happened?"

Hige replied "She bumped into Tsume."

"Tsume?" Cheza questioned quietly.

The said person walked over and dropped a pile of books on Hige's bed side table much like Kiba had days ago.

Hige watched these with a strangled look.

"Uh...Tsume Hi..." he said.

"Hey porky..." Tsume replied and then acknowledged Blue, who nodded in reply.

"Kiba couldn't come, he's away at some overnight trip for a class" he explained.

Cheza caught her breath.

Hige looked at the pile of books with a terrible kind of fear and gulped. Tsume also tossed a bag of snacks at him and began to leave.

After a while Blue got up too.

"I think we'll give you time to work... We'll only distract you..." She smiled evilly. Hige gulped again.

"Coming Cheza?"

Cheza got up reluctantly and softly said a "Good bye" to Hige before Following Blue.

Yuki sat in the passenger seat of the black Mercedes as Cher drove. They were both pretty tired from there over night duties but Yuki kept up a constant stream of light conversation. Cher listened smiling every now and again.

"... And Cheza made some new friends..." Yuki was telling her.

"I do think it's important that she knows other people of her age... And you won't believe how she goes on about that boy Kiba... you'd think she'd known him all her life!" the twenty year old exclaimed.

Cher looked over at her. "Sounds to me like someone else really likes this boy too..." she raised her eyebrows.

Yuki's eyes went wide and she turned a brilliant shade of pink.

"Dr. Degre!!" she exclaimed. "He-he's only a friend..."

Yuki looked down fidgeting with her hands as Cher laughed good naturally

"Cher." she said.

"Huh?"

"Call me Cher not Dr. Degre... It's too formal...We're colleagues after all and you want to become a doctor yourself someday, right?"

Yuki nodded and after a while asked.

"Dr.De- um... Cher?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Cheza will recover... I mean- I mean she's... Getting better. Right?"

Cher sighed.

"It hard to say..." she began, choosing her words carefully.

"Her overall conditionisimproving... but I'm still worried about her heart..."

Yuki looked up her eyes wide.

"But I though her heart was almost healed..."

"Cheza _is _recovering from her physical illness... But the trauma..."

Cher went on. "As you know both her parents were killed... Well not in front of her eyes... But in her presence. She waited with their bodies for hours before anyone found them and for years afterwards she didn't say a word, she didn't seem to hear a word either.

As you know for a deaf, dumb and blind child there's only so much that can be done... Then her Aunt, Lady Hamona decided to adopt her; those were one of the happier times in Cheza's life. She began to speak, to smile." Cher sighed.

"I know what happened then." muttered Yuki, a tad sourly. "The Freeton Fiasco... Ha... What a riot those tabloids had... Lady Hamona in coma after building collapses..."

"Many people lost loved ones that day... Yuki..."

"Yeah... I know... Not just me..."

Cher sighed once more.

"Of course after Lady Hamona was put into long-term care and so was Cheza... Both in the same hospital both under me..."

"Because of Lord Darcia..." quipped Yuki.

"Because of Lord Darcia..." affirmed Cher with a laugh.

"Looks like a haunted house that man...You have some courage being able to have a normal conversation with him!"

"I don't really..." Cher stated modestly "But these things have left there mark on Cheza...She's much better now, but how much better can a broken heart be. It's a hard thing to heal."

Yuki was quiet for a while then she said "All we can do I suppose is wait for time to heal her physically and hope that some how her heart will heal too..."

They sat for a while in a companionable silence until Cher's phone began to vibrate. She picked it up and read the text. She sighed, something she seemed to do a lot of today whether because of her tiredness or something else.

She turned a corner and stopped the car in front of a block of apartments.

"Well here we are Yuki."

" Dr.De- Cher may I ask you a question?"

"Sure Yuki."

"I know it's not my place to ask but are things between you and Dr. Hub... Alright?"

"Hub and I well... It just didn't work out you know, I've moved on but Hub won't let go... He keeps asking me to dinner or a date and honestly I'm tired of saying no..."

Yuki smiled as she got out of the car.

"Then don't, say no I mean. Maybe you should give him another chance Cher." she said before closing the car door and running into her building to escape the rain.

As Cher reversed the car in the street she said out loud to the empty car.

"Next time... Maybe I won't say no Yuki, maybe I won't..."

Yuki mean while had fallen on to her bed, fully clothed even her shoes on.

"Cheza..." she murmured into her pillow her, her rich brown locks fanning around her head.

"...wear...your socks..."

Cheza skipped humming to herself while Blue walked behind. Watching her, Blue was a little puzzled by the strange girl. Her different yet delightful manner and her wondrous red eyes.

Cheza turned into a large room near where Hige was staying and Blue followed. There were only a few people in the twelve or so beds lining the walls. Most were extremely sick looking and asleep.

One old woman was sitting up, her brown eyes wide open and her white hair hanging like wisps around her head.

Blue froze.

There was no nurse here and Blue began to panic for the old lady was now mumbling.

The nineteen year old watched as Cheza lightly walked over to the bed and holding the lady's hand whispered.

"What is it, Irene?"

The woman replied "My daughter? Oh where is she? Where have you taken her?" then she lapsed into incoherent mumbles.

"Sleep, Irene, be at peace." Cheza said softly.

The lady instantaneously calmed down soon she had nodded off.

Blue watched all this a little dumbfound. Until Cheza turned and motioning with her hands called Blue forward.

"This is Irene." she said. "She's broken here." she pointed to her head. Blue didn't reply she could only stare.

Then Cheza turning from the dozing woman walked to the end of the ward, where there was a little alcove. A thirteenth bed was placed there and onto this Cheza lightly sprang.

Blue approached hesitantly, not quite sure of what she was doing.

"Blue?" Cheza spoke softly.

"Yes?" Blue couldn't help her self, she moved forward.

"Is Hige- is Hige precious to you?"

At first Blue was surprised but then she recovered herself and thought

"We'll yes I suppose he is precious to me, in that I can't live with out being with him, no matter how annoying he can be." Blue shrugged.

Cheza nodded.

"Blue?" She asked again.

"Yes Cheza?" Curious now, Blue asked.

"Kiba." She said.

"Kiba, is precious to this one." she pointed to herself.

Blue felt her eyebrows shoot up in astonishment.

"This one... This one never had anyone precious before..."

Blue was still a little staggered when she left Cheza, who was now sound asleep. But after a while she smiled thinking maybe it was all for the best.

She ran up the stairs and walked onto the landing for their apartment. The door, paint peeling of was open.

Blue's pace increased as she ran in.

Yaden Quent was slumped on the sofa a bottle pf beer in one hand while another broken bottle littered the floor. Quent's eyes were glazed over as he stared at the television screen, it showed static. Blue sighed.

"Pops..." she muttered before she switched the T.V. off and picked up a brush to clean the mess.

Only when she had begun to sweep that she realized that the house was quite, too quiet... And the door had been left open?

She heard a muffled sob in the silence.

The sweeping brush clattered to the floor as she gasped and ran towards the back of the house.

The tap was turned on as she knocked on the bathroom door before walking in. A brown haired boy glanced up.

"Oh Toboe..." she whispered and bit her lip.

For the boy was splashing water on his bloodied hands. His lip too was bleeding and his eye was purple.

"Blue...?" he croaked.

"Oh no Toboe... Not again!" She ran from the room, anger flooding her mind, setting it on fire. How could he have done it again? The words were playing from her mouth before she could stop them.

"Pops!! You did it again! You hurt Toboe! You B-"

And then she stopped because there he was passed out on the couch still but he was crying.

He was mumbling in his sleep and calling out his wife's name.

Blue stopped then because she realized her situation. She was deathly still. Quent had helped her, her and Toboe. They weren't his real children, they owed him a lot.

She could feel the tears spring to her eyes. A strangled sob of rage and sorrow wormed its way out. She crumpled onto the ground hoping to go to pieces. But Toboe was right beside her, sharing her pain.

"What happened?" she asked.

Toboe looked at her with big eyes.

"H-he asked for more beer..." he hiccupped.

"He was drunk when I told him t-there wasn't any left, he-he started to-" there Toboe couldn't go on as a fresh wave of tears broke out.

Blue hugged him harder trying to control her own tears. Finally sniffing she rubbed her eyes and stood up. She had to stay strong if not for herself then for Toboe's ...and Hige's.

They needed her more then anything.

"Let's get you cleaned up?" she asked a sniffing Toboe.

Half an hour later. They had moved Quent to his bedroom.

Blue stood in the kitchen, wearing a black T-shirt, blue boxer shorts and to top it off a yellow apron, decorated by pink flowers.

Toboe sat at the table his hands bandaged and holding an ice pack. He too was dressed for bed in a pair of pajamas. Both siblings wore fluffy socks. A blue pair for Blue and a red one for Toboe.

"Pancakes Toboe?" Blue asked grinning.

Toboe smiled in response but winced as his lip cracked, instead he opted for a nod.

"I know it's late but I've left you to fend for yourself too long..." Blue said beginning to crack eggs. "I was really busy last week...so how's school?" She asked guiltily.

"S'Okay, the same old, same old..." Toboe replied gazing down.

Blue looked at him.

"You don't have to go in tomorrow..." she said quietly turning on the stove. Toboe looked up.

"Huh?"' he asked intelligently." I'm sure you don't want to go in tomorrow because of... You know...you can spend the day at the hospital give Hige some company... He's bored out of his skull..."

Toboe laughed "Thanks, I'm sure he is…"

"He even made friends with some of the other patients, he-"Blue stopped.

'Sleep Blue, be at peace.'

Cheza's words echoed in her mind directed not at the old woman but at her.

The brunette smiled slightly to herself.

"Blue?" Toboe questioned.

"Oh nothing..." was her reply as she went back to her cooking.

After a while Toboe asked suddenly "Why?"

"Huh?" was Blue's intelligent response.

"Why did Pops do that? Again?" he asked looking at his hands.

Blue sighed and walked over to him, resting a hand on his head she said "Toboe honey…Pops he's a little sick. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He took you and me in didn't he? Wasn't he the best person in our lives then? Just think of him like that."

"I will Blue…I will."

"If you do it'll be alright." She smiled at him and he smiled back reassured. Then Blue turned to the stove with a gasp, a minute later the two were scarping down slightly burned pancakes.

The Doctor walked into ward No.27; quietly slipping by the patient he was careful not to wake them. He quickly but stealthily turned into Cheza's bed and from the pocket of his overalls produced an injection which he replaced with her normal medication

"Who is here?" Cheza asked suddenly sitting up in her bed.

"Oh nothing… Just-just passing through…" he replied hastily before turning around and walking right back out.

The girl lay back down.

A while later Mori the nurse on duty at the time came into the ward. It was late evening and most of the patients were waking or already awake. She passed by all the patients giving them their medication. Finally she reached Cheza's bed and the girl sat up. Mori picked up the injection as Cheza greeted her. The nurse smiled at Cheza and returned the greeting.

"And how are we today Cheza?"

"This one is very good today!" was the chirpy reply.

"Cheza I need to give you you're shot now..."

Mori opened the injection and Cheza bravely held out her arm. She was used to it.

Mori left to sit at the desk and Cheza got up and sat in the window.

'_Kiba where are you?' _she thought._ 'This one needs you.'_

The evening was dissolving into dusk when she began to cough. It was only a little at first but soon it progressed into wheezes that could not be controlled. Mori came running. Cheza took a hand away from her mouth. It was covered in red, thick blood. She could taste it in her mouth as well, a metallic taste that filled all her senses.

"Oh dear!" Mori exclaimed watching as Cheza's already pale complection turned grey. Mori ran to her desk and hurriedly picking the phone asked "Dr. Hub urgently to ward 27 please!!" Then she ran back to Cheza who she led still coughing back to her bed.

Hub entered the ward at this time followed by another nurse as Mori connected Cheza to a heart rate monitor. The girl was breathing heavily as she heard Hub say to the nurse "It makes no sense, She's been fine for the last week… Why would she get an attack now?"

Cheza was sinking into unconsciousness as her eyes closed, With her last strength she thought.

'_Kiba! This one needs you!"_

**Lilly: OMEEGAWD!! It's finally done!! You guys probably hate me now for this totally late AND lame update! I mean come on… SOCKS?! What in rabid killer mutant sheep's name was I thinking….**

**Laurry: I'll tell you what you were thinking.. YOU WEREN'T!! **

**Lilly: ehehehehe.. but yeah I'm really sorry.. I know I said this would be a week or two late but like more than a month… true my pocket PC broke and I moved and I didn't have much time.. but it's here now so…. Please accept this nice long chapter as an apology… and I promise I wont do another chapter so long that you burn you're eye sockets staring at the screen for so long…**

**The next chapy wont be as loooong but I hope it wont be too short!**

**Laurry: Your forgetting another apology Onee-Chan?**

**Lilly: Oh yeah.. as well as being a giant pain the back side to read YOU'RE PROBABLY sooo disappointed that there was like no Kiba there at all!! I AM SORRY!! To make it up to you the next one is all about Kiba! Cha!!**

**Laurry: Yeah… don't forget to review because reviews make us happy and our fingers itch to type!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Marshmallows

**Lilly: Excuses! Excuses! Excuses!! I shan't give you any!**** Even through I'm soo sick I feel like barfing up my guts all over the comp… Here is the chapter deemed as the…**

**Laurry: Que the fan girl squeal….**

**Lilly(SQUEEEL!!) Kiba Chapter!! (Squeeeel)**

**Laurry: Enjoy! -**

**Chapter 6: Marshmallows**

"_Mellow marshes… or marshy mallows... altogether a complete and sweet way of life" -- me_

'_Kiba, this one needs you!'_

He woke up suddenly, blinking into the yellow morning sun streaming in from the window. Another dream about her. He rolled over and dropped out of bed. He could hear Tsume already move about the kitchen. The absence of Hige's snores was a little unnerving.

It was Monday and being away for the past three days at a class trip only returning the night before Kiba was a little late in waking up. He stood up and stretched before walking to the bathroom.

When he came out Tsume had already left. Kiba walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was really quite empty containing only a half empty milk carton years past expiry date, pizza from last week, some unidentified blue substance in Hige's corner and a jam jar tucked away in another corner. The jar was filled with marmalade the exact same shad of red as her eyes. Kiba blinked and closed the fridge. Raking a hand through his wet brown hair he left the apartment, grabbing his bag on the way out.

As Kiba walked through the Freeton College gates he noticed Russell McFaul eyeing him from a corner of the courtyard. Kiba looked away deciding not to give Russell his time of day. Heading for his first class he heard his name being called.

"Kiba!! –hey Kiba, Wait up!"

He turned to see Blue running at full speed towards him. Kiba had just been walking up the stone steps to the lecture hall when he turned to see her. Blue's momentum was so great that in her haste she had run right past him and up the steps. She jumped and performed a multitude of Aerial-gymnastics which consisted of a hand stand and back flip before coming to land sitting on the steps in front of Kiba.

"Hey." She said not at all out of breath. "Where have you been?"

"Just here and there…" was his reply.

"Class trip, huh? Blue asked.

Kiba nodded.

Freeton College was an immense building converted in only the last century from monastery to college. The main building a great work of architecture contained a vast library, the main office building and an auditorium. Most lecture halls had their own separate building and entrance. To change classes the students had to walk outside, across the court yard or walk under the court yard walkway, no matter what the weather. The walkways roof was supported by great stone pillars. It was against one of these pillars that Kiba leaned as he looked down at Blue.

"Hige is bored." Blue reported, when Kiba didn't reply she added. "Extremely"

At this Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Well he's made friends to occupy himself…" she continued.

Kiba's eyebrow only went higher as he watched Blue speculatively.

"Honestly, Cheza's learning all about food from him." Her tone went sarcastic towards the end but she looked up at Kiba with an expectant expression. Her expectation was received in the form of the reaction from Kiba.

The very name sent a pang through Kiba's chest and shivers up his spine. What was this feeling? It felt somewhat like happiness yet not…more than anything Kiba felt a longing...?

She had been in his mind constantly since the day he had left her at the hospital. His silent promise was heavy in his heart and his resolve to fulfill it strong. Even when he had no idea when or how he had made this decision.

Kiba blinked pulling out of his thoughts.

"Cheza?" he asked.

"That's right you know her!" Blue played along trying to get information.

Kiba only nodded in return a little bewildered.

Blue opened her mouth about to explain when someone gave a low whistle from behind them. Russell McFaul came out from around the pillar. His dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes and ripped clothing screamed "Rebel!!" not to mention his attitude that just marked him as a trouble maker.

"Well , what do we have here?" he asked in mock politeness.

Kiba stiffened and Blue stood up her expression darkening.

"Blue you wouldn't be going behind your dear boyfriends back now would you? Or did I already finish him off?" Russell laughed.

Kiba's eyes narrowed in anger but Blue folded her arms her chest and replied calmly "Idiot… Hige's perfectly fine and I'm just _talking_ to Kiba as you're too blind to see Russell!" But she spread her legs apart and stood in a more wary stance.

Russell only laughed it off as Blue's reputation for kicks was legendary, No-One wanted to be at the receiving end of one of her blows. Russell instead moved onto Kiba.

"Haven't seen you around campus?" he leered. "Did you get scared because I beat your pal up?"

Kiba's hand molded into a fist but he stayed where he was. Russell had his gang of thugs with him and even with Blue they were outnumbered if it came down to a fight. Russell fought dirty, he almost always won. Almost because there was one exception, Tsume. But sadly for Kiba and Blue there was no Tsume around.

"C'mon Kiba lets get to class." Blue said tugging at Kiba's sleeve.

Kiba's expression was still thunderous as he sat down beside Blue a few minutes later but soon he relaxed into a calmer frame of mind. That's when he noticed the dark circles around Blue's eyes. She had not slept at all the night before.

"Blue? It every thing alright?" Kiba asked abruptly. When she looked up Kiba added "At home I mean?"

She looked alarmed at first but then she sighed.

"Well actually…" and then everything burst out or her. " Pops… he got really drunk last night he-he hit Toboe again. Toboe cut his hands falling on the broken glass from Pops beer bottle… he was messed up pretty bad…" Blue looked down.

Kiba took a moment to absorb all this then keep his tone as casual as possible offered. "Hey if you want you and Toboe can move in with us… we have a small spare room and you could have mine… I'm sure Hige wouldn't mind me sharing with him…"

Blue only laughed " And have you die on me because of sleep deprivation? How can anyone be expected to sleep with Hige's snoring? I feel sorry for the patients in the hospital…"

Kiba smiled slightly thinking that sleep deprivation was a very apt description on the effects of bunking with Hige.

As the teacher walked in Blue lowered her voice "Thank you for the offer but I think I'll take my chances at home."

"Well then you should at least talk to Quent…" Kiba stated quietly.

"Yeah… well it's kinda hard to talk to Pops…" Blue sighed again but seemed to be in a better mood.

Kiba not being on to pry left it at that as the class went on. He found it easy to keep calm even though Russell was glaring at him from across the room. He knew Russell was keeping a grudge for their ignoring him before class and would be looking for a fight but Kiba thought he would deal with that when it came up.

Another reason why he didn't concentrate much on Russell was because he kept replaying their earlier conversation in his mind.

"_Cheza?" _

"_That's right you know her!"_

And he did know her at least that's what it felt like. They had met but a few times yet it felt like they'd been together all their lives. Of course they hadn't really and he felt curious, who was she really? What was she like? Why did his heart beat so when he as near her? What was the mystery behind those amazing yet sad crimson eyes? And her hear that he had vowed to fix?

"Cheza." The word unconsciously escaped his lips forever embedding it self in his being.

"I'm coming."

The said girl at this moment sat on Hige's bed examining a soft pink marshmallow in her hands.

"You're supposed to eat it Cheza…" the boy said popping one in his mouth.

Hige thanked his lucky stars that he had friends who occasionally brought him snacks and the like because the hospital food had no taste and turned his stomach.

Meanwhile Cheza delicately bit into the pink sweet. She chewed for a while then exclaimed in surprise as the sweet taste flooded her mouth.

"Good isn't it?" Hige asked.

She only nodded concentrating on swallowing the now sticky pink mess in her mouth. As she gulped and smiled reaching for another Hige chuckled.

Just then an uncertain voice in the ward asked "Uh… is Hige here?"

"Yes bed number four." A nurse replied.

Toboe came into view his gaze searching as soon as he saw Hige sitting in bed he smiled and walked over.

"Hey Hige!"

"Toboe? What're you doing here?"

"…school was out … and Blue said I could come over to see you..." His voice trailed away as he saw the girl.

She sat legs dangling off Hige's bed, clad in a short dress of pale green and white leggings. She was chewing, her face animated, a far away look in her eyes.

Toboe looked at her in surprise.

"What-" he began but then changed to "Who is…?"

His voice trailed away again as she looked up.

Cheza mean while had been thinking, thinking of him.

'Kiba' her heart beat each time.

She knew she shouldn't have come here, after the incident yesterday. But she needed a distraction. Hige and the sweets provided just that yet, that constant irregular thump of her heart still reminded her of him.

Her movements were careful, measured, Cheza didn't want to be sick again. She turned her head upward and noticed someone.

Toboe stared.

Her crimson eyes were in stark contrast to her white skin.

Hige noticing the too long silence quickly said "Toboe this is Cheza, Cheza this is…. Cheza!?"

She pitched forward all of a sudden, falling off the bed. Hige jumped trying to stop her falling but failed.

But she landed on her hands and knees. Toboe crouched down near her and asked " A-are you alright?"

"This one is alright," she said breathing hard and rising to her feet. Toboe moved back as she got up, her face was grey.

"This one-" she gasped.

"This one just needs a rest" and with that she inclined her head in Hige's direction before stumbling quickly away.

Toboe reached out a hand to stop her, confused but dropped it as the skirt of her frock disappeared behind the corner of the ward.

Hige called him back. "It's okay Cheza can handle her self…"

"But she's blind…"

"So?" Hige asked an eyebrow raised.

Toboe sat down on Cheza's vacated spot and asked "But who is she?"

"That's Cheza, sweet little thing isn't she? She's a patient here too, comes over when she's lonely, keeps me occupied." He grinned.

But then sighed " But Yuki told me she's an orphan…"

" Who's Yuki?" Toboe questioned eyebrows raised.

"Yuki? She's… well she's a nurse, a medical student, a fire breathing monster of death, an information center, a good cook and a friend…" Hige said all this with a straight face but couldn't help a tiny grin escaping him at the end.

Sitting in her MBBS class Yuki sneezed.

Toboe smiled slightly. "Friend?" he questioned. "I wonder does Blue know?"

Hige's smile broadened. "Oh for the love of…. There's nothing like that… not with Yuki… Ew! She's like a year older than me…A year!" He began to laugh as did Toboe.

Hige opened his mouth to say more but stopped and stared at Toboe.

"What?"

"Toboe." Hige said in a death still voice. "What happened to your eye?"

"Nothing!" was the rushed reply.

"What. Happened." Hige deadpanned.

"I told you nothing!"

Almost to quickly for a patient in bed Hige reached and grabbed Toboe's head, pulling it closer he poked under his eye.

"Ow! Ow! Hige!" Toboe tried to get away.

"Toboe you were punched in the face"

"Yeah… thanks captain obvious!" Toboe rolled his eyes. "Now will you let go of my head?"

It was released only to snap back on his neck as Hige now grabbed his arm.

"Ouch! Hige let go!" Toboe complained.

Hige examined Toboe's hands, they were bandaged, mostly minor cuts showing.

"Toboe.." Hige continued in the same quiet voice. "Your hands are cut."

"Thank you very much!" Toboe exclaimed frowning as he pulled his arm back. "What are you now? A doctor?" He rubbed his arm and glared at Hige.

"Toboe tell me what happened?"

The younger boy's expression turned from angry to worried. "Nothing really…" he muttered looking down.

Blue hadn't foreseen this part of her brilliant plan Toboe though downcast. Hige was still waiting. Sighing he said the dreaded words.

"Pops was just... you know…"

Hige's eyes widened and his breath came in a gasp. His expression changed rapidly. He sucked in air before exploding.

"That Bastard!! How can he do that! He won't lay another finger on anyone! If he ever comes close to Blue I'll-!!" he tried to rise pushing the covers off all to no avail.

Toboe jumped up.

"Shh! Hige, Blue's just fine!! Get back down!"

"Just wait till I get out of here! I will… I'll.." Hige apparently couldn't find words to go on. At that moment a nurse came running, all intent of telling Toboe off.

"Visiting hours are-" She stopped seeing the violent expression on the invalids face and the worried on Toboe's.

"Ahe-he.. bad news..?" Toboe offered.

She frowned but left with a glare, closing the curtain behind her with a "humph!"

Although he had calmed down a bit Hige continued his vendetta against Yaden Quent in a low growl.

"That man is scum, Toboe why do you two put up with him?"

"He took us in Hige… we owe him that much..." Toboe replied a little angry.

"But-but! That's it you wait till I get out of here!" Hige said

with finality. "I'm going to _marry_ your sister and _force _both of you out of there!!" he declared.

Grinning now he grabbed Toboe again and ruffled his hair "You can be the flower boy…" he laughed.

Toboe only rolled his eyes and smiling settled back into a chair a safe distance away from Hige's range.

"So what else have you been up to?"

"Well…" Hige began smiling. "You see that man over there?" He pointed to another patient in the ward.

Toboe moved the curtain.

"Yeah?"

It was a balding man snoring loudly, his mouth open. The name plate at the foot of the bed read 'P.O. Plunkett'.

"Well you see I was trying to flick peas in his mouth…." Hige snickered mischief alight in his eyes as he pointed to a plate of discarded and picked at hospital food. "I got two in before Cheza came... I'm not sure if he eats them or what? He hasn't choked yet…"

Toboe giggled and reached for a spoon on Hige's bedside table. "Don't stop on my account, Hige… please continue…"

The room was dark, dark and empty. The only sounds were the humming of machines, the only light there red green lights. A solitary bed was placed in the middle of the floor, an angel in am enchanted sleep resting in it.

He paced up and down and then around before he came to stand at the head of the bed.

Her pale skin was cold when he rested one hand at her cheek. He pulled his hand through her blonde curls and then bent over to kiss her forehead gently.

"My Hamona…"

She didn't react, she hadn't for two years now, not even a flicker under her purple lids. Her lips were stone cold grey, dead. Her breathing was shallow almost invisible. For all anyone could tell she was dead, her pulse barely detectable.

Yet she lived on, trapped in a coma from which the doctors best efforts and even his most pathetic begging could not revive her from.

He sighed and exited the room. There was no sound in the empty room. No one could hear her heart beating… _"My Darcia…" _

And the machines continued to beep and hum. And the clock continued to tick forward, closer to the seconds when her blood would run out. Falling on the floor the last time, the crimson puddles of her life.

A sigh.

'_My Darcia__...'_

"Excuse me Lord Darcia!"

He turned his face stoic.

"Yes Dr. Degre?"

She was unnerved and she looked down at her clipboard.

"Dr. Degre?" he asked again.

Blushing she looked up. "Right… Lord Darcia I have some bad news, your wife has been worsening over the last few weeks. I have already informed you about the chances of her recovery.., they're quite slim, almost impossible. Wouldn't it be better to turn of the machine now then let her suffer?"

"No." was the cold reply.

"But she would-"

"Dr. Degre am I not paying this hospital sufficiently enough? Or would you like your salary increased?

"No- that is quite alright." She was looking down again saying no more.

This woman looked so much like his wife yet nothing in comparison. Nevertheless she was annoying him, although not like the other horror he must face everyday.

"If you're done, I am a busy man…" he turned as he said this.

"I-I would also like to tell you about… Cheza…" she spoke timidly.

His golden eyes flashed with anger as he looked at poor Cher.

" I do not wish to discuss that child Dr. Degre, you are to care for her, I realize I'm her guardian but it is a responsibility I do not want."

"But Lady Hamona left her in _your_ care, not her sister's; surely you want to _see_ the child from time to time at least! Why would you she leave Cheza to you then?" Cher exclaimed finally getting exasperated.

"Dr. Degre do not talk about my wife as if she were already dead and do not mention that child to me again." With a curt nod he left a stunned Cher in the corridor.

**Lil****ly: Yeah… this was like uh... Longer than the last... right… ? I have this annoying habit of making tha chapters longer and longer as I go on into the story…I cant help it.. it just grows and grows it's like a living monster or something!!**

**Laurry: You're saying this story's a monster?**

**Lilly: You know I'm actually cutting it off early and adding another chapter… the next one was supposed to be part of this but eh…**

**Laurry: Hey look a flying pie….**

**Lilly: WHARE?! !! I don't see it! Where is it?**

**Laurry: There isn't one…**

**Lilly: But you said…**

**Laurry: I lied…**

**Lilly: oh… You meanie!! T-T**

**Laurry: bleh… '**

**Lilly: Dear and nice reviewers please do what you are aptly named for and Review! 0**


	7. Chapter 7: Struggle

**Lilly: I give you all full permission to kill me... Yes it has been over 10 months since I last updated...(Hides behind swivel chair)**

**Laurry: But on the plus side here's an update and another one coming soon...**

**Lilly: Don't hurt me please...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Struggle**

_Whatever the struggle, continue the climb. It may be only one step to the summit.__"-- Diane Westlake _

Concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other she gripped the railing hard. Her breathing was coming in gasps, her blood pounding in her ears. She tripped over her own feet but held on to the side of the railing, balancing herself with exertion she moved off again.

Finally Cheza reached her bed side and kneeling down she extracted from a drawer a red rain coat and pair of boots. Putting her hand on the window glass she felt the warm shimmering rays of the sun as it began peeking out of the clouds.

Her breathing eased. Quietly Cheza made her way out of the ward. Somehow unnoticed, she was outside the hospital and following a path her feet remembered well.

The tinkling of a fountain, the wind in the trees, the drip of water in the leaves. She was here after such a long time. Cheza was back in her little garden a place that made her heart truly happy. She smiled serenely and sat on the stone bench by the fountain taking in the joy of the garden. She was only good for sitting at the moment, may be sing, no running around to see how the garden was doing. She felt exhausted but the being in the garden gave her so much joy that she could bear the pain now.

Yet it seemed that this wasn't the same happiness she had always felt. Now there was something missing. Something not right, she wanted, no, she needed more?

Then she heard the sound of footsteps behind her.

* * *

Yuki spotted the familiar wild brown hair and with a surprised cry ran after him. Freeton college was so vast that trying to find someone was like looking for a needle in a haystack full of so many other needles, how many other guys had she thought were Kiba and then turned out to be... not Kiba? So perhaps she shouldn't have screamed his name as she ran through the courtyard after him, clutching her books.

"Kiba!! Hey you? Dreamer boy wait up!?"

He was just leaving by the east gate when she caught up to him. He turned a corner and Yuki came to a dead stop, her arms hanging loosely about her books, a most indescribable expression upon her face. Kiba was not alone.

Walking parallel to him was someone, someone who caused an unconscious blush to spread across her cheeks. Feeling the blush her surprise turned to anger. She shook her head and breathed out again calmly.

"Kiba! Hi!" she called catching up to him.

He turned and noticing her smiled slightly in acknowledgement. "Yuki."

She smiled back and then looked straight ahead. She was on Kiba right side while Tsume walked n his left side a hand in his pocket (a wonder to all witnesses) and one holding his motorcycle jacket over his shoulder. He glanced at Yuki and stiffened. He glared at her and then looked pointedly away.

There was an awkward silence. That neither wanted to break. That was until bother turned simultaneously to Kiba. Yuki began to talk and Tsume had only opened his mouth when noticing the other they scowled and looked away, arms crossed.

Kiba looked at Yuki who was frowning and quite pink to Tsume whose expression was turning more and more grim.

"Uh..." Kiba said uncertainly.

Yuki stuck out her tongue at Tsume who snorted. "Very mature Yuki."

"Jerk." was her reply.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Yes." She said.

"No." He said.

Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"Yes." He amended.

They glared at each other. Yuki huffed muttering under her breath as Kiba gave Tsume a quizzical look.

The two didn't seem to be ready to say anything else so Kiba split the silence.

"Yuki? Are you working at the hospital today?"

She looked up and smiled. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about that!"

Tsume cleared his throat loudly. "I think it's clear I'm not wanted here."

The trio had been walking on the footpath, a boundary of the college towards the parking lot. Tsume stepped away onto the road, crossing it to reach his motorcycle which he had parked a little way away. With a look at Yuki and Kiba he revved up the bike before riding away.

Yuki glared after him, for a moment and then turning to Kiba said "Cheza." He felt surprise jolt through him. Somehow she had flit in and out of his thoughts all day.

"She's been wondering where you went? You kinda disappeared?" Yuki questioned.

Kiba began to explain but halfway into the conversation he shut up and clenched his fist. Looking at him confusedly Yuki opened her mouth "Wha-" but was cut off as they both came to a dead stop.

Leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face was Russell McFaul.

"Well Hello there...Kiba" He stood up straight, "Oh and look you brought a little friend..."

Yuki glowered at him.

"What do you want?" Asked Kiba, a few of Russell's thug friends had appeared and Kiba felt on edge.

'Too many...' he though counting the boys. 'Why did Tsume have to leave?'

As if echoing his thoughts Yuki burst out, "You're such a coward McFaul! Sneaking up on us and only showing your face when Tsume left!"

Russell stopped smirking and stared at Yuki who stepped back.

His smirk reappeared on his face and recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Kiba you really are something, always with your friends' girlfriends? Can't you get your own?"

Kiba's eyes widened and he looked at Yuki who was shaking in anger.

"Shut up! Shut you're filthy mouth you-"

"Yuki." Kiba tried to calm her keeping his voice low.

"How can you- how can you say that to Kiba?" she burst out again but the girl wasn't angry on her own behalf, she was enraged over Russell's comments to Kiba. "He does so have a girlfriend! You're just a jerk and a bully! You-"

"Shut your face you little bitch!" Russell moved forward to grab Yuki's shirt at that moment Kiba's fist connected with Russell's stomach. Russell recoiled and his thugs moved forward uttering angry noises.

"Run Yuki!" Kiba yelled.

For a moment she just stood there, shocked by the events progressing faster then she could comprehend., then she blinked and Kiba was pulling her along in the opposite direction.

They ran. Russell's outraged cries echoing behind, not even daring to look back in case they were followed.

Feet numb, head pounding, soon their gasps had turned into laughter as they stopped in front of an apartment building.

"Kiba could you wait for me? I just need to get a few things from my apartment then we can go to the hospital together?"

He nodded.

* * *

Yuki was gone and back in a flash and they set of to the hospital. Pretty soon they were approaching the white washed walls of Freeton Hospital.

At the double glass door Kiba stopped.

Leaning her head out of the door Yuki asked "You coming in or what? Cheza _is_ waiting..."

"No..." he shook his head.

"Suit yourself..." she shrugged and rushed in already late for her shift.

Kiba stood there and heard it.

Singing.

And his heart soared.

There was a little path to the side of the hospital. Kiba walked into it. His feet moving of their own accord. After about five minutes he emerged to a familiar setting. A little green area and some trees were set in an alcove, with a bigger park further on. The sickly sweet smell of freshly cut grass wafted from an expanse of lawn. A fountain bubbled away in the background, flowers of yellow and pink danced in the breeze and birds chattered in the trees.

On a small stone bench in front of the fountain, she sat. Eyes closed, hair gently swishing in the breeze.

"Cheza." He breathed.

She stood up, turned around and opened her eyes.

"Kiba."

* * *

**Lilly: OMG! There you have it!! It's done it's there...finished.( falls over and begins to snore)**

**Laurry: And the next chapter, a highly anticipated chapter is on it's way...yes there is fluff people so throw a party or what ever it is you fan girls do...=.=**

**Lilly: (snores)**

**Laurry: (sweat drop) Right... so yeah...Lilly would say something highly random now and solicit you to review...please do... with superior amounts of constructive critique, might I add.**

**Lilly: (drools) heehee...Kiiiba....**

**Laurry: Well do review...TTFN**


End file.
